


Final Piece of the Puzzle

by Jellybean96



Series: A Future Fixed [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Future Fixed Series, Donna meeting Mia, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Reunions, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: There's just one more person they have to tell about the newest addition to their family. Probably one of the most important people too.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: A Future Fixed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551670
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Final Piece of the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Got another piece of this little universe for you! This one's pretty fun, I think.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"You know what we still need to do, right?" Oliver speaks up as he gently rocks his sleeping daughter in his arms. The infant version, of course, not the full-grown adult version they sent back to the future with an older William just a few weeks ago.

His wife looks up at him from her place on the couch, her legs curled up under her as she taps on the screen of her tablet. "Start looking for a bigger place since Will's going to be most likely moving back in with us? I know we all agreed to give him until the end of the school year, but he's definitely already wrapped around Mia's finger, so there's no way he won't want to stay here full-time. We'll just have to find a way to appease his grandparents because they definitely still do not like me."

Oliver nods, shifting on his feet. "Yes, we do need to find a bigger place and I'll deal with Will's grandparents. But also, you need to tell your mother about Mia."

Felicity's eyes go wide. "What? Oh...no, please. Don't make me tell her. She's going to be so mad that I kept this from her for as long as I did. I mean...she'll love Mia, I have no doubt about that at all, just don't make me tell her."

"Felicity, hun, she's your mother. You need to tell her."

"And she's _your_ mother-in-law," she counters with a raised brow. "Maybe you should tell her."

He shakes his head as he moves to sit next to his wife now that Mia is fully asleep. "No, this needs to come from you. Tell her that she has a granddaughter."

"She's going to want to come over."

"And she can. I've honestly missed your mom."

Felicity groans, her head falling against the back of the couch. "Why do you insist on making me suffer?"

Oliver chuckles lightly and leans over to kiss her temple. "Because I love you. I'm going to go put Mia in her room and then I'll be back out to make lunch. Any preferences?"

She tilts her head to look up at him and gives him a small smile. "Surprise me."

"Okay," he says softly, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before making his way toward Mia's room to put the baby in her crib so she can finish her nap.

.

.

.

Biting her lip between her teeth, Felicity hits her mom's contact in her phone but doesn't hit the call button. Not quite yet. There is really only one way this can go if she follows through and tells her mom about Mia. And she doesn't think she's entirely ready for the third degree from her mom. But she promised Oliver that she would call. Well, she could always text her and tell her. But then her mom would still call her just to give her her two cents on the matter. As well as demand to know literally everything about the pregnancy, birth, and all Mia's milestones up to the current moment.

She taps the button to connect the call and then holds the phone to her ear, her eyes closing automatically as she waits. She's beyond grateful that Mia is currently napping and won't give away the details by screaming or crying before Felicity gets the chance to tell her mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" she speaks somewhat hesitantly into the phone.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah, mom, it's me."

Her mom practically sobs into the phone. "Oh, my baby girl. What is this number? I don't...I don't have it in my phone. Where are you? I tried visiting a few months back because I hadn't heard from you and I was worried but everyone said you'd left town with Oliver and didn't know where you were. What is going on? Why haven't you called me until just now? What's going on? What aren't you—"

"Mom? Mom!" she cuts her mom off quickly and then glances toward the back of the apartment, glad that her daughter is still asleep. She focuses her attention back on her mom. "I'll tell you, I promise. Just please...please quit getting so excited. It's...complicated."

"What's so complicated about leaving town but not telling your mother first? Hmm?"

She shifts on her feet, scratching the back of her neck. "We uh...Oliver and I...we needed to get away because there were some really bad people in town who wanted us out of the way, by any means. But we didn't...we didn't...uh…"

"Just tell me what's going on, sweetheart."

She takes a deep breath and braces herself for whatever reaction is about to come. "We didn't want to put our daughter in their crosshairs before we had a chance to figure out how to deal with them completely."

There's silence on the other end of the line and Felicity's almost positive that she broke her mom.

"I'm sorry," her mom speaks up a moment later. "Did you...did you just say...daughter?"

She nods, despite her mom not being able to see her. "Mm-hmm."

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, are you telling me that you and Oliver had a baby and you didn't think to call your own mother and tell her about it?"

Felicity sighs heavily, rubbing a hand over her forehead. "Mom, please, it's not like that. We didn't tell anyone. Only John knew because he helped us find a place to get away from Star City. And Laurel knew. But she figured it out so I didn't really tell her when you think about it." She lets out a nervous laugh. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Felicity. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me and think I could keep it a secret to keep her safe, but I'm not mad. I'll be on the first flight out there."

Felicity swallows thickly. "Um...why?"

"To meet that precious granddaughter of mine, of course. You can't just expect me to stay home now that I know I'm a grandma." A quiet gasp comes through the phone. "I'm a grandma. Oh, this is wonderful. Absolutely…just wait until I tell the girls at the casino about this. You tell that precious angel of yours that her bubbe is coming to visit her. I better go start making arrangements. I'll see you soon, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

The call ends right as Mia starts fussing through the baby monitor set up on her tablet. She glances at the screen to see Mia's crib on full display, the infant on her back with her blanket kicked to the side.

"Excellent timing, baby girl."

.

.

.

" _Donna Smoak is at the front door."_

Felicity breathes in deeply as soon as she hears the automated voice call out through the apartment. "Here we go," she says to herself as she makes her way to the front door. She breathes in deeply once more before pulling the door open and plastering a smile on her face. She barely has the chance to open her mouth in greeting before her mom is pushing past her into the room, her eyes automatically scanning the space. "Nice to see you too, mom," she mutters, closing the door and letting it lock.

"Where is she?" her mom asks, spinning around to face her. "Where is my precious grandbaby? I have so much lost time to make up for in spoiling her like crazy."

"Mom, she's not even six months old yet. You're really not missing out on too much right now."

"I don't care. Where is she?"

"Oliver has her. They're out running a few errands right now but they should be back soon. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while you wait for them?"

"Don't mind if I do. I love this apartment, by the way."

"Thanks. But don't get too used to it."

"What? Why not?"

"Will's moving back to Star City after the school year's over so Oliver and I are going to find an actual house. We both want the kids to grow up in an actual house with a backyard and everything."

Donna smiles brightly. "Oh, that's such a wonderful idea. I'm sure Oliver is happy to have his son back under his roof."

"He is pretty excited about it, yeah. So am I. Will's a great kid."

"He most certainly is. He's such a handsome boy, going to grow up to be just as handsome as his dad."

"I just hope he's not like Oliver was when he was younger, otherwise I am probably going to go out of my mind at some point. I may not have been witness to any of it, but I've heard stories. And William is living proof of those days." Her eyes go wide. "Not that we don't love Will, because we do. I'm just saying that…" She lets out a heavy breath and rubs her hand over her forehead. "I'm just going to stop talking now and change the subject."

"Oh, sweetheart, I think you'll be perfectly fine with William. That boy seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

"He really does. Samantha did a good job raising him those first few years. As much as I love Will and am glad that he's in our lives, I wish his mom could have been here to see him continue to grow up."

"She's watching over him, baby girl. I like to believe that. And I'm sure she's very grateful that William has you in his life to look out for him and make sure he turns into the wonderful, handsome man we all know he will be."

Felicity smiles at her mom. "Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Now, why don't you show me all the photos I'm sure you have of my sweet grandbaby while we wait."

Felicity laughs quietly. "Alright, mom."

.

.

.

"Felicity?" Oliver calls out as he steps inside their home, setting his bags down on the floor and closing the door behind him. "Hun, we're home." He listens out for any sign of his wife but doesn't hear one. He glances down at the baby in the carrier attached to his chest. "Where'd your mom go, Mia?" he says, despite knowing that she can't actually answer him yet. She just stares up at him with her big, beautiful eyes and his heart melts all over again. He runs a hand over the top of her head and then drops a kiss there. "Let's go see if we can find her."

He quickly detaches the baby carrier from his body, being careful to hold onto Mia as he does, and tosses it onto the back of the couch. He hikes Mia up a little higher on his hip, grabbing one of her stuffed toys off the end table and handing it to her which she gladly takes and shoves one of the legs into her mouth.

He laughs quietly and presses another kiss to her head as he makes his way through the apartment. Mia babbles incoherently around the fabric leg of her animal, making him smile. Sometimes he can't believe that they actually fixed things, that he's actually able to watch his daughter grow up.

"Felicity?" he calls out when he reaches the back of the apartment.

"In here," her voice calls back from the direction of their bedroom.

Mia's head perks up at the sound and she begins turning her head to look around.

"Did you hear mom?" he asks the baby quietly as he moves down the hall.

Mia begins whining and leaning out of Oliver's arms.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Mia," he says, adjusting his hold on her so she doesn't fall. "I know you want to see your mom. I'm sure she wants to see you too."

Approaching the door, he finds it already halfway open and pushes it open the rest of the way, smiling at his wife sitting in the middle of their bed, her tablet lying in front of her. "Hey, hun. Someone really wants to see you."

Felicity smiles and stands from the bed, moving toward them and reaching out to take Mia into her arms. "Hello there, my little star." She peppers kisses all over their daughter's face. "Did you have a good time out with your dad?"

"She was only a little cranky," he tells his wife. "Her mood seemed to greatly improve when she heard your voice, though."

"Well that does absolute wonders for my ego," Felicity jokes, hugging Mia closer to her body and dropping a kiss to her temple. "I love you so so much, Mia."

"If she could talk she would say the exact same thing."

"What does a woman have to do around here to get a hug from her son-in-law?"

Oliver chuckles quietly before turning around to smile brightly at Donna standing in the doorway. "Hi, Donna."

"Hi, handsome. Now come over here and give me a hug."

His smile widens just a little as he steps into her awaiting arms. He lets her hug him as tight as she needs to, not pulling away until she does. "How was your flight in?" he asks when they're out of the hug.

"As it usually is."

"Good, I'm glad. Would you like to meet your granddaughter now?"

Donna beams. "Oh, yes, please."

"Right this way, then." He leads her back over to where Felicity is standing. A wide smile is on his face the entire time. "Donna, this is Mia. Mia, this is your grandma."

"Bubbe," Donna corrects him easily as she watches Mia carefully.

Oliver nods. "Right, of course."

"Oh, she is such a beautiful baby," Donna gushes, reaching out to run a hand over the top of Mia's head. She smiles with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe my baby had a baby."

Felicity groans. "Mom."

"I'm sorry. This is just absolutely wonderful."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Oh, yes. Come here, sweetums." Donna easily takes Mia into her arms and bounces her a little on her hip. "She looks so much like you did when you were her age, Felicity."

"But she definitely has her father's grumpiness, that's for sure," Felicity remarks, quickly glancing up at him.

"Oh, no. She can't be grumpy. She looks like a very happy baby."

"It's fleeting," Oliver explains. "Soon enough she'll be grumpy again."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we? We'll just have to do something to keep that smile on her face."

"I actually think Felicity will be able to handle that department better than either of us," Oliver tells his mother-in-law when he sees the look on Mia's face. "She was getting fussy on the way back and immediately put her stuffed animal in her mouth. I think she's getting hungry."

"Oh, I know," Felicity remarks. "Mama's got it covered. Are you hungry, Mia?" she asks her daughter as she takes the infant into her arms. She bounces her a little and moves back to the bed so she can feed their daughter.

Oliver smiles at the sight. He's never going to get tired of seeing that. Not ever. He almost lost this. But he didn't.

Breathing in deeply, his smiles over at his mother-in-law. "Donna, I'm sure you're hungry after your flight in, airline food is never that great. Would you like to help me make lunch?"

Donna smiles back at him. "Oh, honey, we both know I won't be much help in the kitchen. But we can certainly chat. I have so many questions for you." She moves past him out of the bedroom and into the main part of the loft.

"Good luck with her," Felicity says quietly as she adjusts her hold just a little on Mia, the baby eagerly pawing at Felicity's shirt.

Oliver laughs quietly as he slowly backs out of the room. "I've got this. Your mom loves me."

.

.

.

"I'm glad my mom didn't stay mad for too long after she found out," Felicity muses as she watches her husband walk around with a nearly-asleep Mia in his arms. "Though, seeing how cute our daughter is, it's no wonder."

"That's going to come back and bite us when she's older, isn't it?" Oliver asks, one hand rubbing up and down Mia's back in a soothing manner to get her to fall asleep. She is definitely a stubborn one, that's for sure, fighting against sleep.

Felicity laughs. "Oh, it most definitely is. And karma is probably going to come back at you for all of your indiscretions in your youth."

Oliver goes stiff for a split-second, glancing down at his infant daughter. "Then it's settled. She's never leaving this house until she's thirty."

Felicity snorts over the rim of her mug of coffee. "As much as I love the whole 'overprotective father' look on you," she says to her husband, "I don't think that's going to work out very well."

"I can always try."

She nods slowly. "Yes, you can. But we've both met the adult version of what our sweet baby turns into. Even if we've changed the future by finding a way for you to survive the Crisis, I think the basis of her personality is still the same. She's not even a year old yet and she's already as stubborn as you are." She gestures to their daughter continuously fighting against sleep, despite how cranky she's getting because of how tired she is. "Trust me, hun, you're probably not going to be able to keep her from dating as she gets older. You can intimidate them all you want, but you won't be able to stop her."

Oliver quirks a brow at his wife. "You're okay with me intimidating whatever future...suitors she might have?" It makes his stomach flip at the thought of his baby girl dating.

Felicity snorts. "Only because I know you'll do it anyway. But let's not think about that right now." She shifts on the couch, setting her tablet aside and patting the open space next to her. "Come sit so I can cuddle my baby before you put her to bed."

Oliver sighs. "Felicity...she's almost asleep."

"Oliver, it'll be fine. Come here."

Oliver relents and lowers himself onto the couch next to his wife, handing their daughter over to her as carefully as possible. He watches as she holds Mia as close to herself as she can, pressing light kisses to the baby's face. It's a sight that he will most definitely never get tired of seeing. His two girls, right where they belong

"You know, I'm surprised your mom isn't staying longer than she is," he says quietly, not wanting to disturb Mia who is now finally asleep.

"Honestly, she'll probably be back here just as soon as she gets back to Vegas."

"And she'll definitely try to be here as often as she can now that she knows about Mia," he informs his wife, reaching out to smooth one hand down over his infant daughter's head. "Guess that means we should look for a place that has an extra room for her to take when she's in town."

Felicity sighs heavily. "I'll make a note. Maybe she should just move permanently to Star City with how often I know she's going to try to come here." Her eyes go wide a split second later and she looks over at him quickly while doing her best not to disturb Mia. She points her finger at him and narrows her eyes. "Don't you dare bring that up with her."

He fights to keep the smile off his face as he takes his wife's hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "Whatever you say, hun."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
